Happiness
by cmonteiths
Summary: Sometimes it only takes one person to make you happy. AU Jate fic. I used to be DracoM.RonW.820, I am now xoStuckInNeutral16ox
1. Sawyer the Matchmaker

**Title: **Happiness

**Couple: **Jack and Kate

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Sometimes it takes only one person to make you happy

It had been a long day for Dr. Jack Shephard. He had done 2 surgeries, 4 consults and a check up. It was nearly 7 by the time he was ready to leave the hospital. He was making his way across the dark parking lot, but before he could reach is car he heard his name.

"Jack!" He turned to see his friend and colleague Dr. Juliet Ford, they had been friends for nearly 5 years after Juliet moved to LA and they started working at the same hospital. Now Juliet was married to one of Jack's oldest friends, Sawyer.

"Hey Juliet, what's up?"

"Listen James and I were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner tomorrow. Claire and Charlie are also coming."

"Sure Juliet I would love to." Jack said and smiled at her. Her and Sawyer had dinner's every once and a while, and every time Sawyer had another girl that he wanted to set Jack up with. They always also invited Jack's sister Claire and her husband Charlie.

"Awesome, James is inviting a friend from work; according to him she's great."

"She?" Jack questioned, now he knew the real reason for Sawyer holding this dinner, he had another girl he wanted to set Jack up with.

"Sorry, take it up with James not me." Jack nodded and Juliet giggled at Jack's frustration. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Tomorrow was Saturday, Juliet had the day off, and because she wasn't a surgeon she worked Monday through Friday, while Jack had things to do tomorrow.

"Bye Jack."

"See ya." Jack got into his car and waved to Juliet. In a short 10 minutes he was home and his thoughts wandered to this mystery that Sawyer wanted him to meet. He wondered what she looked like, blonde or brunette. Brown eyed or blue? Whatever she looked like, Jack knew she was beautiful, Sawyer never picked someone less then gorgeous.

Jack slept dreamless that night, and went through the day robotically, he was dreading the night ahead. Of course he was excited to see his sister and Charlie and Sawyer, but he had no idea who this girl was.

That night arrived at Sawyer and Juliet's house last of the guests, that meant he had no time to prepare himself and question Sawyer about this girl. He was greeted by Juliet who engulfed Jack in a hug, which he accepted. Next was Sawyer who shook his hand. He had known Sawyer for nearly 20 years when Sawyer moved to LA when they were juniors in high school.

"Don't worry Doc, she's gorgeous." Sawyer said and Juliet coughed under her breath. "But not as gorgeous as you." He said to Juliet who just nodded. Some people might call Sawyer whipped but Jack knew that Sawyer really loved her. Jack remembered what Sawyer had first said to him when he first met Juliet.

"_Damn Doc, I have never seen anything like her before." _

Charlie and Claire greeted him next, Claire hugged jack carefully, considering she was nearly 8 months pregnant. Charlie also shook Jack's hand. Claire was Jack's half sister, Jack had found out about her when he was 17, after his dad came home from a visit to Australia. He and Claire agreed that their dad was a pretty big jerk. Charlie was a great guy, he had been in a band, but had given it all up when he fell in love Claire.

It was only after that he noticed the other person in the room. She was standing with her back to the rest of them, looking at the pictures on Sawyer and Juliet's wall.

"Kate." Sawyer said and she turned, looking right into Jack's face. Sawyer was absolutely she was beautiful. She had curly brown hair, deep green eyes that seemed to stare right into Jack's; she had an array of freckles covering her face. She was the most beautiful person Jack had ever seen in his life.

"Jack." He said holding out his hand, she took it smiling at him, her smile seemed to light up her whole face, and Jack couldn't help but also smile.

"Alright, Juliet just told me that dinner is ready so let's make out way to the dining room." Sawyer started gesturing them, but Kate and Jack stayed rooted to their spots. "Freckles and Doc let's get a move on." Jack blushed and looked at the floor and made his way to the dining room, pulling out a chair for Kate before taking his own seat.

After Juliet had set the food on the table and had taken her seat did Jack start talking to Kate.

"So Kate, what do you do?"

"I'm a painter; I do all sorts of work, including houses, which is how I met Sawyer." Sawyer was a development contractor, and he did all sorts of jobs.

"Wow, the extent of my painting goes to my bathroom, but even so that's pretty bad."

"Maybe I could give you some lessons sometime." She smirked and winked at him.

"That sounds nice."

They covered most of the basics during dinner, like their families, hobbies and childhoods. After Charlie and Claire had to go, it was dangerous for Claire to be on her feet as much as she was. Kate gave Claire and hug, and told her that if she ever needed some girl time to give her a call.

Once it was just the 4 of them they moved into the living room where they had started the evening. Sawyer and Juliet got coffee and Kate went back to looking at the photos. Jack was just looking at her not even paying attention to what she was looking at until he heard a giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked following her gaze up on the wall, he couldn't find where she was looking.

"Your hair in this picture." Kate said pointing at a picture that he had forgotten Sawyer had. It was a picture taken back when he and Sawyer were seniors in high school, on graduation day.

Both of them had their arm around the other, both holding the diplomas proudly towards the camera, Sawyer looked almost exactly the same, but Jack looked completely different. Senior year had been the year that Jack had tried long hair, and it was defiantly not something he would dare try again.

Juliet watched the door from the kitchen door, neither of them aware. Sawyer was standing slightly behind her.

"Looks like you did it." She said and Sawyer smiled smugly, "You finally picked the right girl for him."

"Jules I have known him for 20 years, I know him better than almost anybody, and it's been her the whole time." Juliet turned to face her husband and smiled at him.

"I love you James"

"I love you too Juliet." Sawyer brought his lips onto hers, but only for a few moments, because they both knew that something far more interesting was happening in the other room.

**A/N: Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost**


	2. Aaron Liam Pace

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, story alerts and favorites! I get very excited when I see them in my inbox on my email. So sorry this came later than any of you were hoping it's just that I started finals today so I will pretty busy until at least the 15****th**** but I will try to update at least once before then. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost, or the awesomeness that is Jate. **

"So Sawyer, why did you say Kate's cell phone number was, she gave me her house phone?" Jack asked Monday night as him and Sawyer stood in Jack's kitchen drinking beer and slightly paying attention to the Red Sox game playing in the next room.

"I said that I would write it down, but I'm sure you'll be able to reach her at her house, falling hard for Freckles are ya Doc?" Sawyer asked as he smirked.

"No." Jack said point blankly, but with a slight waver in his voice. Sawyer knew Jack was lying; the reason Jack hadn't called Kate, even though she had given him her number after dinner on Saturday, he had been too nervous to call.

"Sure…" Sawyer said sarcastically, "look Doc, if you really like her, just call her, you're gonna be disappointed if you don't." Not hesitating Sawyer grabbed the phone off the cradle, shoving it into Jack's hands before he could protest, along with piece of paper with Kate's phone number scrawled out.

Jack glared at Sawyer before dialing the number, barely looked at the piece of paper he held.

"Hello?" Someone answered after about 3 rings, the person sounding slightly groggy and Jack hoped he hadn't woken them up.

"Hi, Kate? It's Jack from the other night; sorry is this a bad time?" He questioned, looking at the time above the oven, it read 8:30.

"Oh Jack, hey, not sorry this time is fine, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would maybe like to, well if you were up to, if we maybe could," Jack stumbled over his words while Sawyer groaned, dropping his head into his hands, "go on a date this Friday?" Jack finished, hearing Kate giggle softly on the other end.

"Sure Jack, I would love to." She said and Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"Awesome, so I'll pick you up at six?"

"Sure, sounds great, see ya then." Kate said and hung up the phone rather abruptly, but Jack hardly noticed.

"Now Doc was that really that hard?" Sawyer asked, but Jack barely heard him, he was still getting over the shock of what had just happened.

Friday

The first thing that Jack noticed about Kate's house was the front door. It was a deep red, a shocking contrast to the striking white of the rest of the house. The house was average size, two stories, looked like exactly the kind of house a painter would live in. It had a small front yard, with a walkway leading up the door, all enclosed by a fence, which was a pale grey.

Jack had barely started up the walkway before Kate came out. She looked even more beautiful then she had last weekend. She was wearing a knee length skirt and a pale blue shirt. She smiled at him and he led her around the car opening the door for her.

Once they were off Kate spoke.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He said. They rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence, Kate was slightly humming to herself and Jack couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sound.

They arrived about 15 minutes later. The place in question was a restaurant that jack had found about 2 years ago. It was a little Italian restaurant that looked hidden among the huge store fronts that were also lined along the same street.

Once they were seated and had ordered drinks, a Coca Cola for Jack and an iced tea for Kate, Jack noticed Kate curiously overlooking the interior.

"So you like it?" Jack asked and Kate looked at him.

"Yeah, it's very, homey, how did you find this place, it doesn't exactly look like the busiest place in town." She said, and she was right the place wasn't exactly bustling with tourists, but maybe that's what Jack liked about it.

"True it may not be the busiest place in town, but it is the best."

"Oh is it now." Kate said and they both laughed.

"Yeah, Claire and I found it a couple years ago, it's been my favorite place ever since."

"So, is this like your regular first date place, or do you switch it up?" Kate asked sarcastically and jack chuckled.

"I only take girls I really like here." He pointed out; in fact Kate was the only girl, besides Claire and his mom, who had dined here with him.

"Alright, fair enough, so what's good here?" She opened the menu and began studying it, scrunching her eyebrows together, she looked so intent.

"Alright, we have one coke and one iced tea." The waitress returned setting their drinks on the table. "Ya'll ready to order?"

"Yeah, I'll have some of your spaghetti with the homemade meatballs." Jack ordered and Kate raised her eyebrows at his professionalism.

"Sure thing sweetheart and what about you dear?" The waitress turned to Kate who was staring blankly at the menu.

"I'll have the fettuccini alfredo, thank you." Kate and Jack handed her their menus and she walked back to the kitchen with their orders.

They chatted about different stuff, mostly Jack's job. "So you're a doctor huh? I bet a lot of patients get nervous around you." She had said when Jack had told her what he did. Then the topic of Jack's father came up.

"So do have any other brothers or sisters besides Claire?"

"No, in fact Claire is my half sister, same dad."

"Oh so your parents are divorced?"

"No." He said, and Kate looked confused, so Jack felt he should explain. "When I was 10 years old, my dad when on a business trip to Australia and while he was there he met Claire's mother and she got pregnant, my dad didn't my mom or me. Then suddenly the trips to Australia became more frequent, when I was 17 my dad disappeared for a whole month. When he got back he told me the truth. I met Claire when I was 21 and she was 11."

"Jack, I'm so sorry." Kate said and she gingerly touched his arm. Jack smiled at her, but before anymore could be said on the subject their food arrived. Kate watched him as he took a bite before slowly taking a bite of hers.

"Wow, this is really good."

"See, what did I tell you?" Jack asked and Kate smirked before both started laughing. They ate in silence for a couple moments before he noticed Kate eyeing him.

"How can you eat that?" She asked, looking disgusted.

"What?" Jack asked, looking at his plate, nothing seemed wrong.

"Those meatballs."

"Oh are you a vegetarian?" Kate nodded and Jack smiled slightly to himself. Then he took the biggest on he could find and moved it towards her, trying to get her to try it.

"Ew, Jack get that thing away from me." She shrieked, she giggled though so Jack was assured she wasn't that upset. He lowered the meatball and placed it back on his plate, much to Kate's pleasure. Before he could take another bite his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered, unsure who would be calling.

"Jack, its Charlie." Charlie sounded on edge and nervous.

"What's going on Charlie?" Jack asked, he thought something was wrong and Kate could sense it to.

"It's Claire, her water just broke."

"But she's not due for another month!"

"Tell the baby that not me."

"Listen; are you on your way to the hospital?"

"Yeah, I just thought I would call you."

"Charlie, I'll meet you at the hospital in 15 minutes." Jack hung up after Charlie said his hasten goodbye. Jack stood as did Kate; he knew he couldn't leave her here.

"Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, sure, if you don't mind."

"Its fine, come on." They left the restaurant and made their way to the hospital, paying the cashier at the door.

Jack drove to the hospital barely eyeing the road, all he was thinking about was Claire and the baby. Kate could sense that he was on edge, but she didn't dare say anything that might upset him.

They arrived the same time that Charlie and Claire did, Jack helped Charlie bring Claire in as Kate followed.

"Listen Kate, go to the maternity ward and find Juliet, tell her that Claire's baby is coming." Jack instructed her and she nodded, willing to do anything she could to help.

10 minutes later Claire was in labor, Juliet being her midwife and Charlie and Jack being the ones holding her hands, telling her everything was going to be okay, and Kate was the one sitting in the waiting room, with Sawyer who Jack had asked her to call. After nearly 3 hours, at 10:30pm, he was born.

Jack had come and given Kate and Sawyer the announcement.

Aaron Liam Pace. 6lbs 4.5oz, 18inches long, Sawyer had rushed in to see the baby, but Kate had stayed behind.

"Listen, I'm sorry." Jack said and Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"It's ok, since your sister went into labor; I guess I can forgive you, this time." Jack chuckled.

"Well maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Yeah, maybe. Listen I have to go, but tell Claire I'll stop by tomorrow and see her, okay?"

"Yeah, of course, I'll call you."

"Great. Goodbye Jack." She walked off and Jack watched her. Wow, he couldn't believe that someone like her agreed to go on a date with someone like him.

"Goodbye Kate." He whispered and Jack waited until she was out of site before he went in to join his sister and his newborn nephew.

**Alright so there was chapter 2, I was originally going to split this up into 2 different chapters but I had to keep it as one, so the next chapter will be Jate's second date and maybe a Jate kiss? You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks guys!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
